El amor es un triángulo equilátero
by Kiwione
Summary: Shun/Alice. Puedes dispararme... Pero no caeré. "


**El amor es un triángulo equilátero.**

**Petición:** Si el material es ofensivo, házmelo saber.  
**Advertencias:** Hetero, 6/Vicios del amor, no tienen secuencia, mención del Keith/Lync.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío.  
**Dedicatoria:** Para **Harunablakrose**, hacía mucho que lo había escrito ;-; discúlpame enserio, por la ausencia prolongada.

Tomo único.

**O1. Mira hacia acá.**

—Lync, deja de voltear…—.

—Pero es que deberías ver cómo te mira—.

—Sé cómo me mira, ahora deja de ser tan obvio y voltéate—. Lync chascó la lengua con algo de hastío ante esto y volvió su vista a su ahora derretido Banana Split…

Alice volvió a suspirar una vez más jugando con la cucharilla en el tazón sin ánimos de seguir comiendo… Podía sentirlo… Sentía la presión de la mirada sobre su costado, Shun era capaz de imprimir todos sus sentimientos en su mirada si quería…

No era como que no le gustara… Pero era extraño.

**O2. Noticias.**

—Shun, Shun, Shun, Shun me estás ignorando…—. Dan dijo lo más obvio en ese instante… La mirada de Shun se mantenía perdida en algún punto de la habitación, era una de esas veces en las que no importaba nada más que concentrarse en sus pensamientos…

El que Dan le hubiese dicho que Klaus había invitado a salir a Alice ese fin de semana no le gustaba para nada… Sabía lo que Klaus era capaz de hacer, su nivel de _socialité _era grande inclusive para los estándares que él estaba destinado a tener…

Y, no le gustaba ni poquito siquiera.

**O3. Sobresalto.**

Inclusive Keith abrió los ojos de golpe, miró a Lync a su lado casi asustado y le tomó de la mano –por debajo de la mesa, claro–, ahora, temían por que la tercera guerra mundial comenzara…

—Oh, buenos días querida Alice…—. Respondió campante al beso el peli-platinado…

Shun se mantenía aún estudiando para su examen de historia contemporánea, no tenía tiempo ni siquiera para voltear a ver tonterías de niños de primaria… Inclusive para Dan, era inmaduro.

Si Alice y Klaus tenían algo que por favor, dejaran de exhibirse como carnes frías y se besaran en los labios.

**O4. Nuestra distancia y esa persona.**

—Dile.

—No.

—Dile.

—No.

—Klaus no se irá, si tú no dices nada.

—No tengo porqué decir…

—No voy a tener ésta discusión contigo, te estás portando como un inmaduro; si te lo preguntas, Shun, cuya relación quieres es aquélla donde necesitas que ella te lastime y ella tiene que exhibirse para sentirse conectados… Espero que sean muy felices juntos.

Ace podía ser muy molesto cuando se lo proponía, mucho. Pero, sinceramente, el quedarse ahí y ver la estupidez que ambos estaban mostrando casi enfrente de su nariz, tampoco cambiaría las cosas.

Lo cierto era, que Ace era más inmaduro.

**O5. "Sabes..."**

No dijo nada, no tenía por qué decir algo, sentía –aunque no sabía si era cierto o no–, que él era el único que se estaba matando por dentro con esto… Pensaba que no tenía que hacer algo, si ella no le ponía un poco de interés siquiera…

Alice lo mira… Shun la acosa, Alice se asusta y huye… Shun se aleja por que se cansa, se cansa de ser el único que se acerque… Alice se acostumbra a que Shun no vuelva a presionarla y es entonces, cuando Shun vuelve a atacar.

—Sabes… Y hubiera preferido que no…

**O6. El intervalo entre los sueños y la realidad.**

Shun estaba disfrazado de príncipe… Dan lo había obligado a base golpes y amenazas a que lo hiciera, era una vez al año… Mientras Klaus no dejaba de elogiarla como siempre lo hacía ella no podía despegar la vista de ese príncipe que cada vez se acercaba más a ella.

Podía observarlo como si se elevara en el aire y entonces no importaba Klaus o algo más… Él la tomaba de la mano y la conducía a cualquier esquina lejana… No había nada más que ellos y ese perfecto beso que ahora estaban compartiendo, y así, sin más:

Alice despertó.

**¿FIN?**

¿Alguien quiere más? ¡Soy pésima escribiendo hétero! Déjenme un review para ver quién quiere más, o si lo dejo así…

Haruna ;-; nena, enserio discúlpame por no haberlo subido antes pero mi maldita escuela u.u lo bueno es que ahora estoy de vacaciones… Así que aquí está; de nuevo, te ruego me disculpes.

Besos & abrazos.

**+ Suly +**


End file.
